An Unexpected Christmas Gift
by anonymous-etonnant
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been patiently, if not a bit nervously, awaiting the arrival of their first son. However the little one may come along a bit soon than they think.


**Just a Quick A/N:**

** 'Ello everyone I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, alerted and read **_**Lilies**_**! I appreciate all of it so much.**

**Love,**

**A.E**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

It was Christmas Eve and Ginny and Harry were relaxing at home before Christmas Day at the burrow. Taking up the whole sofa eight month pregnant Ginny was grumbling underneath her breath about the trials of being the size of a whale. Harry, completely ignoring his wife's ramblings was lost in thought. After a little while Ginny realized her husband wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying and asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Yes dear." Came Harry's distracted response, a he reached up from his place on the floor to pat Ginny on the arm.

Forcing down laughter Ginny rolled her eyes, "I asked you a question." She informed him smirking.

"What?" Harry finally came back down to earth and looked up into Ginny's face questioningly.

"I asked what you were thinking about." Ginny repeated herself, straining to sit up so Harry could sit next to her on the couch.

Jumping up to help his wife, Harry took the now open space next to Ginny, "Just stuff." He told her vaguely.

"About what?" Ginny pressured him to continue. Harry had been becoming more and more distracted as Ginny's due date approached and it was beginning to worry Ginny.

"The baby and becoming a daddy," Harry told Ginny, who waited patiently for her husband to continue, "I'm just worried about whether or not I'm gonna be a good dad. I mean I had no father and let's face it I have no idea how to be one. What if I'm irresponsible? What if I leave him at the park or in a shop or something?" Harry worried and Ginny couldn't help but smiling at his worries.

"Harry you faced down the evilest wizard of all time, I think you can handle a baby." Ginny told him, "I mean how different could it be?" She joked.

Harry snorted, "Oh I'm sure it will be exactly the same thing." Harry said sarcastically and Ginny laughed.

"All I'm saying is you are the kindest, bravest man I know and I know you will be an amazing father." Ginny informed her husband, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"But how do you know?" Harry asked his voice laced with worry again.

"Because I do," Was Ginny's answer, "You never feel ready to have a baby, but I know when we hold that little one in our arms we will be ready." Harry started to voice more doubt, but Ginny cut him off, "Listen to me Harry James Potter. We are going to make our mistakes, we will have our spats and sometimes we will be outright furious with each other and or the child, but we will always love each other and in the end it will work out." Ginny capped off her speech with a reprimanding look for could measure.

A small smile played across Harry's face, "You promise?" He murmured quietly.

"I promise." Ginny whispered, snuggling, as best she could with her swollen belly, against her husband

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Lilly Potter looked down on her son sadly. She had been elated to find out that Ginny was pregnant, but was not so happy about Harry's reaction. Her son, who had originally been thrilled, had become more and more worried as the months progress. Chewing on her lip she watched Harry and Ginny talk quietly.

"Lily?" A voice said causing Lily to jump. Turning to face her husband Lily nodded, "Are you spying again?" He asked teasingly and Lily scowled.

"I do not spy. I'm just worried." She told her husband in an annoyed tone of voice. James raised his hands defensively and came to sit beside his wife.

"Why are you worried?" He asked casually laying an arm around her shoulders.

"Because Harry doesn't think he'll be a good father." Lily told her husband, continuing to stare at her son.

"If you remember correctly I didn't think I would be a good father." James reminded his wife.

"Yes but you had an example." Lily reminded James patiently, "You had a steady father figure your whole life. Who has Harry had?"

"Well he had Arthur and Remus and Sirius and even dare I say Snape." James uttered the last name in disgust.

"Yes but Sirius died after Harry only really knowing him for two years and Remus wasn't around much after Harry's third year and Harry hated Snape until literally the day Severus died." Lily listed off reasons why these men didn't fit her standard of father figures.

"What about Arthur?" James asked smirking, "I'd say he has set a very good example for what Harry should do. And if he ever gets lost Harry can just look at the Vernon and Petunia treated him and do the opposite." This got Lily to laugh a little and James let out a sigh of relief, "Honey you have to trust that everything will be okay." He murmured in his wife's ear and Lily nodded.

"I know I just wish things were different." Lily told James wistfully, "I wish we could be there." She said for the millionth time and for the millionth time James responded.

"I do to." The couple sat there for a while staring regretfully at their son. Their moment was interrupted by a rowdy Sirius.

"Look at you two sitting there moping around. It's Christmas Eve come be merry with the rest of us!" Rising James helped Lily to her feet and they followed Sirius to the celebrations.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The next morning was a rush of making sure all Christmas presents were labeled properly and all present were indeed there. Finally Ginny and Harry were ready to floo to the burrow. Ginny went first and Harry followed with all the presents.

From the moment Ginny stepped into the burrow she was swarmed by Weasley women. First to come was her mother, insisting she sit down and then there was Hermione hugging her and beaming for no apparent reason, then after her there was the rest of her bothers wives. Eventually Ginny was able to collapse onto a sofa next to an equally pregnant Angelina.

How are you holding up?" Ginny asked her sister in-law, waving Harry off as he came to check on her.

"As well as can be expected," Angelina grumbled, "George keeps cracking jokes and I swear I'm going to have to jinx him." Nodding sympathetically, Ginny thanked God Harry was smarter than to do that. It had only taken one incident with a bat-bogey hex for him to realize jokes of any kind were not appreciated.

The evening went by pleasantly. Dinner was called to order and the whole family squished into the burrows dining room. Molly and Arthur sat at either ends of the table beaming down the rows at their various children and grandchildren. Next to Arthur sat Bill and Fleur with their two little ones, Victoire and Dominique. Bill was trying to force four year old Victoire to eat some green beans. His daughter was having none of it and ignored her daddy. Next to them sat Ron and Hermione who had just recently returned from there honey moon in Bermuda. Then there was Charlie who was still rocking the bachelor life style and had made time to return home for Christmas this year. On the other side of the table there was Ginny and Harry, along with Angelina and George. Percy was absent as he and his wife, Audrey, were at her family's Christmas dinner.

Halfway through dinner Ginny felt a rush of wetness and knew her water had broken. Quietly she informed Harry, trying remaining calm. However Harry was not in the same mind set. Jumping up he knocked over his chair. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's right now." Harry announced and the whole table fell silent.

"Yes you all I am having the baby right now." Ginny growled at the rest of the family, "and before presents to." She added frowning, "Well are you gonna help me up or are you just gonna stand there and gape?" Harry rushed to help his wife up, realizing it would be a long next few hours.

Their arrival at St. Mungo's was a loud one. Ginny had begun having contractions and wasn't handling them very well, every time one hit her she would curse quietly or loudly Harry. The nurses assured him it would only get worse as the labor progressed. The couple was quickly put in a delivery room and the rest of the family slowly began filtering into the waiting room.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Lily and Tonks looked concernedly down on Ginny, while James, Snape, Sirius, Remus and Fred looked decidedly anywhere but the portal.

"I don't remember screaming that much." Lily worried, turning to James for confirmation, "I didn't scream like that?"

Her husband snorted, "You've got a strange way of remembering things Lil." He told her shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure the only people who didn't hear you were in Alaska." Sirius added and even though Lily couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking.

"Well it hurts." Tonks rose up to defend the older women and Lily gave her an appreciative look.

"It can't hurt that much." Fred said disbelievingly. All the men in attendance winced at this statement and glared at Fred with a look that said _'You damn fool' _to late Fred tried to correct himself, "What I meant-"

"Really Fredrick," Lily said after another outburst of screams from Ginny subsided, "Would you like to push something roughly the size and weight of a watermelon out of you nether regions?" She asked menacingly.

Abashed Fred muttered something that sounded like, "Well I couldn't now could I?" but the other men hushed him before Lily heard him again.

There was silence for a while as they watched, or in the guys' case heard, Ginny's labor. "The doctor said the can see the head!" Lilly announced the same thing Mrs. Weasley was announcing to the Weasley clan down below.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

At 8:02, December 26th, 2005 the newest Potter was born. The labor had taken almost eleven hours, but to the young parents every minute was worth it as soon as they saw their newest addition.

The family had only been allowed in two at a time so the welcoming of the new born had taken much longer than Hinny and Harry wanted. However finally sensing their daughter and son in-law wanted some alone time with their child Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley departed.

Ginny grinned at Harry and he grinned back. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and her eyes were weary, but she had never looked more beautiful to him. His son was asleep in her arms and Harry couldn't take his eyes off his son and wife. It was just all so unreal to him, that he was finally here and having his happy ending.

Slowly the baby opened his eyes and blinked up at Harry whose eyes filled with tears of joy. He gently took his son from his wife and cradled him in his arms. At that moment he realized Ginny was right as soon as he held James all his doubts and worries want away. He knew he would do his best to do right by his son and he and Ginny would be marvelous parents.

"What are we gonna name him?" Ginny asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

After a moment Harry said, "James Sirius Potter."

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

James stared down on this picture, tears welling in his eyes. Tonks and the others had left him and Lily alone by the portal after they had all gotten a good look at the newest Potter, they only one who remained was Sirius.

"He named him after me." Both men said at the same time. They shared a smile full of pain and happiness.

"They named him after both of you." Lily said as tears streamed down her face, "I'm a grandmother." She murmured to herself, a small smile on her face.

"Yes you two are now officially old." Sirius said breaking the mood completely.

James laughed, "We're the same age dimwit." He announced grinning at his best mate, "This kid has a lot to live up to with that name." Grinning down at his son and grandson.

Lily shook her head, "God help Hogwarts." She muttered.

**P.s **

**This is the sequel to Lilies, just in case anyone was wondering. So please check out the first part in what I hope to be along one shot series for Harry and James.**


End file.
